Bajeczka
by Van Vision
Summary: crack! Levi A Than x Hana x Mukuro super stupidness :D


Nie tak dawno temu, za górami, za lasami, było sobie – i nadal jest – małe królestwo o nazwie Namimori. Bardzo spokojne miejsce dzięki swemu wiernemu strażnikowi – Hibariemu.

W tym właśnie królestwie żyła piękna księżniczka – Hana. Budziła w sercach mężczyzn ogień namiętności, co skutkowało tym, że codziennie do jej pałacu przybywało mnóstwo adoratorów, wyznając jej miłość i prosząc o rękę, obiecując dozgonną lojalność, wierność i takie tam inne mało oryginalne słodkie słówka. Jednak księżniczka wydawała się mieć serce z kamienia i wszystkich zalotników odsyłała z kwitkiem. Ten za młody, ten za brzydki, ten miał przedziałek nie w tym miejscu, tamten również za młody, kolejny zaś miał krzywo zawiązany krawat i na dodatek nie w tym kolorze, co trzeba... Naprawdę, istota to była okrutna.

Jednak pewnego dnia, za namową swojej przyjaciółki Kyoko, Hana wydała następujący dekret: „Ten, kto przyniesie mi złoto–diamentowego ananasa, najcenniejszy przedmiot na świecie, z kryjówki straszliwego potwora Mukuro, zdobędzie moje serce".

Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności tego dnia, w którym zostało wywieszone ogłoszenie, do królestwa Namimori zawitał dzielny wojownik Levi A Than i jego osiem parasolek.

– Hm, hm – mruknął, gdy zobaczył dekret i podrapał się w zamyśleniu po brodzie. – Jeśli mi się uda, to zdobędę dziewczynę i Lussuria przestanie się do mnie podwalać. Idealnie! – klasnął w ręce. – Tylko... Gdzie mieszka ten „straszliwy potwór Mukuro"? Trzeba kogoś spytać – stwierdził i poszedł znaleźć jakiegoś inteligentnie wyglądającego przechodnia.

Jak na złość, oczywiście, nikogo takiego nie znalazł, więc został zmuszony do zaczepienia jakiegoś chłopca, który wyglądał na życiowego nieudacznika już na pierwszy rzut oka.

– Hej, ty! – krzyknął. – Gdzie znajdę „straszliwego potwora Mukuro"?!

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. Zaczął coś wyjąkiwać, bełkotać i wydawać z siebie różne dziwne dźwięki, które zapewne miały być słowami, ale Levi za cholerę ich nie rozumiał. Złapał go za kołnierz i nim potrząsnął.

– Mów normalnie!

– Mukuro mieszka tam! – pisnął i wskazał palcem na wielką górę w kształcie ananasa. – Tam! – powtórzył.

– Świetnie – ucieszył się dzielny wojownik, puścił chłopaka i skierował się we wskazanym kierunku.

*

– Cholera, ten cały Mukuro to jakiś nienormalny jest – stwierdził Levi A Than, podpierając się pod boki. Patrzył na dziwny, przekrzywiony domek w kształcie ananasa. – Ktoś go musiał skrzywdzić w dzieciństwie, jestem tego pewny.

Podszedł do drzwi i walnął w nie kilka razy. Po chwili usłyszał jakiś trzask z góry. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył młodzieńca trzymającego wielki widelec i próbującego wydostać się przez okno na zewnątrz. W końcu mu się udało i runął na ziemię, odbijając się o nią raz. Zaklął pod nosem i podniósł się z ziemi.

– No nie, znowu widelec mi się zgiął – spojrzał na gigantyczny sztuciec, którego rączka zwinęła się w coś podobnego do zygzaka.

– Czy to ty jesteś tym strasznym potworem Mukuro? – spytał Levi, siląc się na powagę.

– Tak, tak mnie zwą. Czego chcesz?

– Złoto–diamentowego ananasa.

– Co? W życiu! To mój największy skarb! – krzyknął młodzieniec i przyjął postawę gotową do ataku. – Zrób krok, a cię zabiję!

– Czym? – zaśmiał się nasz dzielny bohater drwiąco. – Złamanym, wygiętym widelcem?

– Też fakt – mruknął Mukuro i odrzucił swoją broń na bok. – Ale mam jeszcze inny sposób, by cię pokonać!

– Och, jakiż to?

– Wejdę w ciebie!

– Że co?! – krzyknął zdziwiony Levi A Than. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. – Ale ja nie jestem gejem!

Jednak ananasowy młodzieniec nie słuchał. Biegł na przeciwnika, krzycząc niczym w amoku „wejdę w ciebie, wejdę w ciebie!".

Boże, on oszalał, pomyślał Levi i wyciągnął przed siebie jedną ze swoich parasolek. Mukuro się na nią nadział, znieruchomiał i padł. Mężny wojownik wetknął ją w ziemię.

– Ha, to teraz sobie tam posiedzisz! – Levi zrobił tryumfalną pozę. – Dobrze, że mam pięć zapasowych w zajeździe – dodał, po czym wyważył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

*

Nasz bohater wkroczył dumnie do zamku królewny Hany, w ręku niosąc złoto–diamentowy ananas. Ogarniało go wielkie szczęście – wreszcie zdobędzie dziewczynę!

– Moja pani! – krzyknął gromko, gdy wszedł do sali, w której przebywała księżniczka. – Pokonałem rzekomo strasznego potwora Mukuro, zdobyłem twego upragnionego ananasa i, w związku z tym, proszę cię teraz o rękę! – ukląkł przed nią i wyciągnął dłoń ze złoto–diamentownym owocem.

– Jakiego ananasa? – zdziwiła się Hana. – Chodzi ci o to ogłoszenie?

– No... tak.

– Zmieniłam je.

– Jak to?!

– Przypomniałam sobie, że nienawidzę ananasów. Nie mogę ich znieść. Więc, a fu, zabierz to coś sprzed moich oczu.

– To czego teraz pragniesz? – pospiesznie schował łup do torby.

– Pluszowego rekina z kolekcji przerażającego demona Squalo. Ale już za późno, ktoś mi go przyniósł.

– Że co?!

– Nie wrzeszcz tak i odejdź, i tak bym cię nie poślubiła, jesteś za brzydki. Nienawidzę facetów z wąsami.

W tym momencie nasz dzielny wojownik nie wiedział już, co powiedzieć, spuścił więc tylko zdołowany głowę i odszedł, pokonany mimo swej wygranej.

*

Ananas został spieniężony i przez moment Levi był najbogatszym człowiekiem na świecie, ale tylko przez moment, bo i tak całą gotówkę zwinął mu Mammon.

Lussuria znowu go podrywał.

Mukuro zaś przez dobre kilka dni siedział w parasolce wbitej w ziemię i kombinował, jak z niej wyjść.

I nie żyli długo i szczęśliwie.


End file.
